pokemon anime manga: verdad o reto
by Alex The hedgehogXpkspe
Summary: reviews con preguntas y retos
1. Chapter 1

Alex: Hola a todos ahora presentado un programa de concursos o también llamado Pokémon verdad o reto

Ahora nos presentamos somos los hermanos Alex y Sonic the hedeghog - hablan al unisonó– se ve a dos chicos un peli azul ojos verde esmeralda con una camiseta color azul y un pantalón de mezclilla hasta la rodilla y una chica con ojos negro azulados con camiseta sin mangas blanca con una falda corta y debajo de la falda una licra negra- Alex: somos los presentadores y ahora traigan a las victimas… digo concursantes

Nicolás: ya voy, aquí están – tirando al piso a unos chicos dormidos-

Alex: gracias y bueno despierten-con una voz dulce- despierten car$%&

Chicos: aaaahhhhhh

Sonic: ya que están despiertos será mejor presentarlo

Alex: bueno somos los conductores y concursantes a la vez

Todos: ehh

Sonic: se refiere que si quieren nos pueden mandar un reto a los conductores del concurso

Alex: bueno chicos su nombre

Red: soy Red el actual campeón de Kanto el luchador y un pokedex holder – interrumpido por un fuerte golpe –

Ash: Soy ash y enserio eres el campeón de la liga Kanto – con estrellas adrento de sus ojos-

Red: si lo soy – con una gota en su nuca al estilo anime-

Green: Soy Green, el encargado del gimnasio de ciudad verde el entrenador nieto del reconocido Prof. Yukinari Okido Hakase y un pokedex holder

Blue: pues yo soy Blue la evolucionadora y también soy una pokedex holder

Yellow: Y-yo soy Y-Yellow la c-curandera y una p-pokedex hold-der

Alex y Sonic: que le pasa- al unisonó-

Blue:es que es tímida

Gold: mi nombre es Gold el criador y un pokedex holder para que lo sepan muñecas

Silver: Soy Silver el intercambiador y un pokedex holder

Cristal: Soy Cristal la capturadora, y como mis compañeros dex holder

Ruby : Soy Ruby y pokedex holder de hooen

Sapphire: Soy Sapphire y Sapph para los amigos

Gold: También llámenla chica Salvaje

Emerald: Yo soy emerald y rald para los amigos

Platinium: Soy Platinium Bertilz

Pearl y Diamond: somos Pearl y Dia y somos pokedex holders

Gary: Soy Gary Oak y soy nieto del professor Samuel Oak e investigador Pokémon

Paul: Soy Paul

Trip: Mi nombre es Trip

Brock: Soy Brock Takeshi

Misty: Misty WaterFlor

Dawn: Soy Dawn

May: Soy May Aura

Alex Buenos después de estas presentaciones

Bueno manden sus reviews

Todos: Adiós


	2. Chapter 2

**Cabe aclarar que aquí Mi Oc y Sonic son hermanos disfruten ~ nya~ ah y no va haber mangaquestshipping (Goldxcristal) ni SoulSilverShipping (SilverxLyra) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En un cuarto sin iluminación.**

**Aaah debemos escapar-dice (grita) Red.**

**Red usemos nuestros Pokémons voladores – le dice Green.**

**Todos: Como no se nos ocurrió antes.**

**Todos: eeeh.**

**Gold: y nuestros Pokémons. **

**Llegan a escena los presentadores. **

**Alex y Sonic: Se los quitamos para que no puedan escapar hasta que termine el programa – dicen al unisonó-.**

**Todos (Alex Sonic): no tenemos otra opción. **

**Los hermanos: no.**

**Sonic: Se nos olvida presentarles a OTROS cofcofvictimacofcof concursantes.**

**Todos: quien es.**

**Alex: Nuestros queridos protagonistas Peli cafés ya saben de quienes estoy hablando no.**

**Todos: ni idea.**

**Hermanos: bueno se los presentamos -redoble de tambor- Lyra y Fire**

**Lyra y Fire: Hola a todos **

**Bueno iniciemos en **

**3.**

**2.**

**1…**

**Hola a todo el mundo somos los gemelos de hedgehog y venimos con el primer programa al vivo y en directo de…. Pokémon verdad o reto, bueno como ya ayer se presentaron los concursantes hoy es el día de los retos y con 2 concursantes nuevos Fire y Lira.**

**Fire y Lira: Hola gente.**

**Alex: Ayer me olvide darles las reglas.**

**Sonic: Son muy simples:**

**Alex: 1er si tratan de escapar pueden ser electrocutados les voy dar un ejemplo- electrocuta a todos- .**

**Todos: Ahhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Sonic: entendido.**

**Todos: Si.**

**Alex: Segunda si no quieren hacer un reto pueden escoger uno de los 3 castigos, los; tirarlos en una piscina de tiburones; o escoger el reto secreto.**

**Todos: quien escogió eso fuiste tú Sonic.**

**Sonic: Yo no fui fu ella, ella aquí es la que tiene el mando.**

**Alex: Bueno esas son las reglas ahora si comencemos.**

**Red **

**Si tuvieras que escoger entre Yellow y Misty A quien escogerías**

**Red: Obviamente ambas son mis amigas, pero escogería a Yellow **

**Fans de Specialshipping: viva el redxyellow .**

**Green**

**Si sabes que alguien destrozo el gimnasio y secuestro a tu hermana que le harías a esa persona.**

**Green: Pues 1er le digo a charizard que lo queme cuando vea que este quemado pero vivo y consiente le voy a golpear con machamp.**

**Alex: Por eso me caes bien Green porque eres Sádico como yo. **

**Alex Sonic: Bueno hora de los retos**

**Todos **

**Tienes que ponerte el traje de La canción Magical nuko Len Len y cantar y bailar esa canción.**

**Todos : Que no voy a hace eso es vergonzoso, prefiero el electroshock.**

**Alex: no chicos este es si o si.**

**Todos: pero Fire como el gato.**

**Fire: tsk Lo hare ya vuelvo. **

**Alex: Bueno mientras vuelve sigamos .**

**Gold**

**Te reto OBLIGATORIAMENTE a tomar 13 Vodka, 10 Sakes, 5 cervezas **

**Gold: Tan fácil lo hare- tomando los 13 Vodka, 10 Sakes, 5 cervezas –**

**Sonic: Si que asedio muy fácil no.**

**Alex: demasiado.**

**Silver**

**Que te vistas de Maid y bailes carameldancen.**

**Silver: ****QUE ****ni loco voy a hacer eso.**

**Alex: Que prefieres 1er, 2do o 3er castigo.**

**Silver: El reto sorpresa.**

**Alex: bien lo que quieras. **

**Sonic: Tendrás que ser el sirviente de Gold por 6 capítulos.**

**Silver: Esta bien me vengare algún día-entrando al camerino con el cosplay de maid-.**

**Fire: ya salí- tenia puesto un short corto azul encima tenia un abrigo rojo tipo vestido con mangas blancas con una diadema estilo maid roja con blanca con sus zapatos y medias negras largas hasta debajo de la rodilla con orejas y cola de espeon y un báculo con una banana- me veo ridículo-**

**Fans de Fire: kawaaiii – Shootaa**

**Alex: Green tu capa **

**Fire: A el solo una capa, no es justo- haciendo un puchero- **

**Alex y Sonic: a cantar con nuestro invitado que va ser el señor de antifaz y bufanda… Morty**

**Fans de Morty: Viiiva**

**1...2...**

**1...2...**

**1...2...3**

**（****nyā nyā nyā nya nyā nyā nya nyā nyā ****）**

** （****nyā nyā nyā nya nyā nyā nya nyā nyā ****）**

** （****nyā nyā nyā nya nyā nyā nya nyā nyā ****）**

** （****nya nya nya nya nya nya nyā?****）**

**Soy un robot creado por un científico solitario**

**He obtenido un corazón moe**

**Milagro (ora ora)**

**La malvada reina verde aterroriza al pueblo**

**Rin hace lo que puede con lo que está a su alcance **

**¡Yo protegeré a todos los ciudadanos!**

**Kaito-nii en los labios besare**

**Fire: alejate ya- creando una protección(ataque pokemon)**

**Red: No quiero**

**Hoy traeré paz a la ciudad, nya**

**Meciendo la varita mágica de banana**

**¡Juntos con la fuerza del moe!**

**Magical Nuko Len Len**

**(Fire:¡Toma esto! Magical banana attack ahí creo que falle)**

**Magical Nuko Len Len**

**(Blue:¡ve snorlax! Y recuerda tomar fotos de Len en -pose)**

**Magical Nuko Len Len**

**(Fire:¡Alto, alto ahí, nya! No toques a mis orejas, nya! Ya he dicho que no toques mi cola, nya!)**

**Magical Nuko Len Len**

**(Snorlax y Red: OMG es tan liiiiindo)**

**Magical Nuko Len Len**

**(Fire:¿Por qué debo besar a Kaito para poder transformarme?)**

**(Blue:¡Porque de esa manera es más moe!)**

**(Red: No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Len)**

**(Fire:¡Hey, no digas eso!)**

**El misterioso caballero con bufanda apareció**

**(Morty¡a ahahahah!)**

**Pensé que vino a ayudarme**

**¡Pero no ha hecho nada aun, nya!**

**Fire: aleja a tus Pokémon de mi Morty dile que no me laman **

**Eso fue asqueroso ¡vete de aquí maldito pervertido!**

**La malvada reina verde es muy extraña**

**Ella tiende a escapar cuando sufre una hemorragia nasal**

**(Green: algún día Te atraparé)**

**Gakupo, Gumi, Luka son extraños**

**Se ve a Gold Silver( con traje de maid) y lyra mirando a Fire psicopatamente **

**Que acaso todo el mundo me quiere acosar **

**(Blue: siiii)**

**Al menos yo si protejo mi castidad mi castidad**

**¡Venceré a todos los enemigos o aliados, nya!**

**Equipado con las herramientas de la ternura**

**Juntos con la moe moe fuerza, ¡Aquí vamos!**

**Magical Nuko Len Len**

**(Morty: Parece que estas en problemas Nuko Len Len)**

**(Fire: A ti quien te llamo nya!)**

**Magical Nuko Len Len**

**(Green:Oh! Ese es un buen movimiento-cansado-)**

**(¡Pero todavía no he hecho nada, nya!)**

**Magical Nuko Len Len**

**(Len! Mira esto, este será tu nuevo traje)**

**(Yoyo soy un chico, nya!)**

**Magical Nuko Len Len**

**(Estoy completamente. Cansado.)**

**Magical boy Nuko Len Len**

**Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya**

Bueno este es el fin del capitulo

Todos hasta luego

1051


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, otro capítulo tenía pensado en subirlo el día 25 pero por la escuela y las pruebas de admisión (bitches pruebas tomaron teoría en matemática ¬¬*) y aparte mi otro presentador me reto a usar ropa mas femenina y también como escribía el fic al personaje de Alex (mi Oc representativo), también tendrá ropa demasiado femenina y corta(a petición de el idiota que no aparece) pero bueno empecemos n-n( modo bipolar: on).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.( línea separadora de bajo presupuesto)

Sonic: Hola hoy un nuevo día del fic, y como siempre nuestros queridos concursantes cofcofvictimacofcof están aquí, saluden chicos.

Dex holder, Ash, Dawn, Paul, Trip, Gary, May: Hola a todos y a nuestros fans.

Alex: llego tarde lo siento.

Sonic: Bueno llegaste y esa ropa (llevaba una camiseta sin mangas celeste ajustada, un chaleco negro encima una falda corta azul y unos zapatos deportivos negro y blanco).

Alex: alguien me reto a esto y para el colmo no llega - **con un aura negra causando miedo sobre todos**-.

Sonic: Antes de que te portes como asesina en serie leamos las cartas si.

Alex: está bien hermano (N/A: bipolar mode: on).

Sonic: bueno Nicolás-san tráelas.

Nicolás: toma- **entrega todas las cartas**-.

Alex: bueno lee la carta hermanito.

Sonic: está bien es de: arcangel91y dice:

_arcangel91_

_Bien... lo único que se me ocurre es un par de retos:  
Rubi__**: Soten una lucha en lodo con Sapphire por 20 minutos!**__**Obligatoriamente**__  
Sapphire__**: Debes usar todo vestido que se le ocurra crear a Rubí.**_

Alex: Ruby ya oíste vamos al ring de peleas y antes que digas algo e_s __**obligatorio.**_

Ruby: lo único que voy a decir es me va doler horrible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (afuera del ring)

Alex y Sonic: contratamos comentaristas especiales.

Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, Pit: Hola a todos somos sus comentaristas.

Link: En esta esquina la dex holder más:

Marth: Salvaje.

Ike: Hermosa.

Roy: Fuerte.

Pit: Valiente.

Link: Sapphire.

Fans de Sapphire: Tú puedes Sapph.

Marth: en la otra esquina el contrincante dex holder mas…

Link: afeminado.

Ike y Roy: salido posiblemente del closet.

Pit: y chico princeso…. Ruby.

Fans de Ruby: Como que posiblemente salido del closet ¬¬ (miradas asesinas a Ike y Roy).

Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, Pit: Hora de la pelea.

-.-.-.-._.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (afuera del ring)

Alex, Sonic, Gold, Silver, Green, Red, Ash, Gary, Paul, Trip, Fire: le apuesto $100 a Sapphire.

Las chicas: Aceptamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-( con los comentaristas)

Link: qué bueno que nosotros no nos toco pelear con esa chica, auuch que derechazo .

Marth: pobre de Ruby soportar esos golpes, pobrecito.

Ike: si estuvieras en esa pelea princesa ya hubieras perdido, wow le tengo que decirle a esa chica que me enseñe sus técnicas de pelea- sentadote en un sillón-.

Marth: deja de decirme princesa ¬¬ -** clavándole su espada en la capa**-.

**N/A: Denle gracias a dios, ya que Ike es rápido salto de su muerte segura.**

Ike: baka (idiota) casi me matas.

Marth: lo siento no me di cuenta( Mentiroso) .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-( en el ring)

Ruby: Sapph perdóname es que no sabía que decir por eso fingí – decía (suplicaba) mientras escapaba de los golpes de una enojada Sapphire.

Sapph: Ya verás cuando te alcance- dándole un izquierdazo y derechazo .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- DESPUES DE 20 MINUTOS

Se ve a una Sapphire celebrando a su victoria mientras se ve a Ruby tirado en el piso con su gorro tirado como su dueño.

Alex, Sonic, Gold, Silver, Green, Red, Ash, Gary, Paul, Trip: páguennos .

Chicas: tomen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. EL ESTUDIO

Alex: Bueno Ruby ya cumpliste tu reto Ahora Sapphire el tuyo es Debes usar todo vestido que se le ocurra crear a Ruby.

Sapph: todo menos eso prefiero el electroshock.

Alex: Bueno -dándole un electroshock muy fuerte-.

Sapphire: aaahhh.

Alex: sigamos con la siguiente carta es de….. AHORA SI YO TE MATO IDIOTA, Roy no te vayas por favor necesito que me ayudes a quemar algo.

Roy: apareciendo detrás de ella que necesitas quemar y porque mi ayuda.

Alex: ya te lo cuento y 2do los piromanicos nos ayudamos entre nosotros.

Alex y Roy: a quemar cosas -Yéndose para un lado a buscar sus armas-.

Todos: Son piro maniacos.

Sonic: Bueno hasta que vuelvan sigamos con la otra carta.

Es de…. _Nanana Nana_

_OMC! -Corriendo hacia Gary aunque en realidad era hacia Green- tu eres mucho mejor q este! -señalando a Gary-  
Ejem bueno a lo venia  
Red  
-Verdad: alguna vez has tenido sentimientos Ejem especiales hacia alguien?  
-Reto: comete una cucaracha claro q muerta xD_

Green  
-Verdad: xD como se siente ver de ti solo q egoísta y presumido? (Gary)  
-Reto: Tírate enzima de de de... Un... De Red! (?)

Blue  
-1... Te adoro!  
-Verdad: porque te gusta robar? Aunque yo también tengo esa manía xD  
-Reto: consíguele una cita a Green para hoy xD

Yellow  
- eres la q mejor así nada duro pero penoso  
-Verdad: Como se siente tener sentimientos hacia alguien y q esa persona ni se dé cuenta?  
-Reto: am am... Abraza a Gold!

Silver (chico serio con color de pelo candente xD)

-Verdad: porque eres serio! Aparte de tu oscuro pasado  
Reto: Golpea a Gold xD

Gold (Hentai)  
Verdad: dime 5 razones por la cual Sapph es más linda q Crystal xD  
Reto: dale un beso en la MEJILLA a... Sapph

Crystal  
aun no se ckmk se escribe  
Verdad: si te dijeran q para salvar a Silver o a Gold tuvieras q tirarte de un acantilado (en realidad es un cerro) lo haría?  
Reto: tírate de un cerro..

Ruby  
Verdad: se que eres gay admítelo!  
Reto: besa a un gay o besa a Gold xF

Sapph

Verdad: si tuvieras q volver al no pasa nada sobre lo de salamance, le dirías a tu pequeña yo que siga usando vestidos o a lo eres?  
Reto: tírate desde tu cama al piso (?)

El pequeño rubio q no me acuerdo  
Verdad: te sientes ofendido si te digo pequeño?  
No hay reto por pequeño

Platinium o como se escriba  
Verdad: si tuvieras q salvar a Dia y no puedes usar dinero lo salvarias?  
Reto: Dóname una dona con sabor a dona

Dia  
Como te quirto mucho pero mucho va fácil  
Verdad: am am... Quieres a Platinum?  
Reto: solo puedes comer 3 veces al dia en porciones pequeñas

Pearl  
Verdad: porque le pegas tanto a Dia!?  
Reto: te auto pegas vale?

Ash  
jajajaja tienes a Red a lado tuyo siente patético xD  
Verdad: q se siente tener a Red a lado tuyo?  
Reto: -pegándole en - listo

Dawn  
Eres la q mejor me caes xD así ahí vaa  
Verdad: porque usas una falda tan corta!?  
Reto: usa ropa de hombre

May  
Verdad: usarías falda corta?  
Reto: usa falda corta

Trip  
Verdad: Porque esa opción con lo de ganar!?  
Reto: usa ropa de mujer (?)

Paul  
Verdad: porque eres tan frio? (la misma pregunta de Silver xD)  
Reto: ... No se abrazar a Ash xD

jajajaja escribir tanto  
A los q no deje preguntas... dan inspiración

Sonic: Bueno como mi hermana se fue me dejo a cargo del botón de electroshock casi que sálvense…..Si pueden huahujaja.

Todos: Glup.

Sonic: cierto Green creo que tienes una fa.n

_Bueno primera para Red:  
__  
_**-Verdad: alguna vez has tenido sentimientos Ejem especiales hacia alguien?**

**** Red: S-si –estaba tan rojo que le hacía competencia al cabello de Silver.

__**-Reto: comete una cucaracha claro q muerta **

Sonic: Aquí está la cucaracha.

Red: Elijo reto sorpresa-asqueado al ver la cucaracha-.

Sonic: con reto sorpresa mi querido Red… tendrás que usar este cosplay- mostrando el cosplay de kaito de vocaloid-._  
_

Red: Ya vuelvo- yendo con el cosplay de kaito a los camerinos-.

Sonic: Antes de todo también envíen retos a lyra y Fire si por favor.

Lyra y Fire: No, no se preocupen no importa.

Red: volví-estaba con el cosplay excepto que cargaba su fiel gorra-.

Green

_-Verdad: cómo se siente ver de ti solo q egoísta y presumido? (Gary)_

Green: Me recuerda cuando tenía 11 Años y cuando era un poco (cofcofmuchocofcof) presumido._  
-Reto: Tírate enzima de... De Red! _

Green: Para qué, pero bueno solo por ser mi fan- tirándose encima de Red-.

Red: Green quítate de enzima.

Blue  
-1... Te adoro!  
-Verdad: porque te gusta robar?

Blue: 1er gracias a mis fans-tirándole un beso-, y en 2do es que el mask of ice nos incitaba a robar a demás que el pájaro legendario me rapto no se quise intentar a ver que sentía y me gusto.

-Reto: consíguele una cita a Green para hoy

Blue: esa es fácil, Greencito querido nos vamos a una cita hoy – arrastrándolo-.

Sonic: vamos a darle privacidad, sigamos.

Yellow  
-Verdad: Como se siente tener sentimientos hacia alguien y q esa persona ni se de cuenta?

Se siente frustrante que no se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos.

-Reto: Abraza a Gold!

Yellow: Bueno- va y abraza a Gold mientras este aprovecha el abrazo y la manosea-.

Red:-con voz fría- Gold deja de tocar a Yellow.

Gold: yo no estoy manoseando a yellow si no que me parta un rayo- le cae un rayo muy potente- aaaahhhhhh

Blue: ya volvimos- se ve a Green con marcas de besos por su rostro-.

Silver( Aun tiene el traje de maid OJO lo va tener por 6 capítulos)  
-Verdad: porque eres serio! Aparte de tu oscuro pasado

Silver: Bueno soy serio porque mantengo mi semblante y porque como todos saben tengo mi oscuro pasado, y otra más me secuestró cuando era muy pequeño y me usaron como una herramienta del montón.  
Reto: Golpea a Gold

Silver: Con mucho gusto- golpea a Gold muy fuerte-

Gold: que no se te olvide que eres mi sirviente y quiero ver que tienes debajo de esa falda- tratando de subirle la falda de maid-(1?).

Silver: Pervertido- Golpeándole dejándolo inconsciente.

Sigamos.

Gold  
Verdad: dime 5 razones por la cual Sapph es más linda q Crystal

Gold: 1er tiene más pecho que Crystal; 2do aunque es menor tiene muy buen cuerpo; 3er es buena con sus Pokémons; 4to es una entrenadora muy fuerte; 5ta es ( inserte su comentario).  
Reto: dale un beso en la MEJILLA a... Sapph

Gold: Bueno -se acerca Sapphire y le da un beso en la mejilla –.

Ruby: aléjate si quieres tener descendencias.

Crystal  
Verdad: si te dijeran q para salvar a Silver o a Gold tuvieras q tirarte de un acantilado (en realidad es un cerro) lo haría?

Si lo haría solo para salvar a mis amigos.  
Reto: tírate de un cerro

Lyra: nooo no dejare que se tire es mi amiga- cogiéndole de la pierna-.

Sonic: entonces electroshocks-un rayo aparece y las electrocuta-pero que, eres el pichu de mi hermana, picoreja que haces aquí.

Ruby  
Verdad: se que eres gay admítelo!

NO SOY GAY y nunca lo seré.  
Reto: besa a un gay o besa a Gold xF

Ni loco, quiero electroshock (lo siento no me gusta mucho la pareja GoldxRuby prefiero preciousmetalshipping y franticshipping) – le cae un rayo muy potente-aaaahhhhhh.

Sapph

Verdad: si tuvieras q volver al no pasa nada sobre lo de salamance, le dirias a tu pequeña yo q siga usando vestidos o a lo eres?

Creo que si cambiaria solo por Ruby.  
Reto: tírate desde tu cama al piso

Sonic: Esta bien aquí está la cama- trayendo la cama-.

Sapphire:- desde la cama- haya voy, kyyaa -golpeándose en el piso- auuch.

Emerald  
Verdad: te sientes ofendido si te digo pequeño?  
No me ofende ahora solo tengo ganas de golpear o destruir algo .

Platinium  
Verdad: si tuvieras q salvar a Dia y no puedes usar dinero lo salvarías?

Claro que salvaría.  
Reto: Dóname una dona con sabor a dona

Entregándole una dona- toma.

Dia  
Verdad: am am... Quieres a Platinium?

Si la quiero-sonrojado-.  
Reto: solo puedes comer 3 veces al dia en porciones pequeñas

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Pearl  
Verdad: porque le pegas tanto a Dia!?

Para que se comporte.  
Reto: te auto pegas vale?

Bueno no es tan difícil.

Ash  
Verdad: q se siente tener a Red a lado tuyo?

Un poco emocionado y con ganas de que sea mí sensei.

Gold:-celoso-Yo soy su único alumno y que quede claro .

Ash y Gold: aura de rivalidad.

Dawn  
Verdad: porque usas una falda tan corta!?

Porque mi madre escogió esa falda  
Reto: usa ropa de hombre

Bueno ya vuelvo.

Dawn: ya volví – con un traje de pokeathlon.

May  
Verdad: usarías falda corta?

Por mi no hay problema.  
Reto: usa falda corta

Bueno- con una falda corta color roja con rayitos negros-.

Chicos/Sonic:- hemorragia nasal –.

Sonic: se necesita transfusión de sangre.

Trip  
Verdad: Porque esa opción con lo de ganar!?

Porque quiero ser tan grande como bueno el campeón.  
Reto: usa ropa de mujer **obligatorio.**

Ni loco, espera es obligatorio, ya vuelvo – con un vestido color amarillo con naranja- es vergonzoso.

Paul  
Verdad: porque eres tan frio? (la misma pregunta de Silver xD)

Porque tengo un oscuro pasado que solo mí hermano sabe.  
Reto: ... No se abrazar a Ash xD

Abrazar al idiota, pero como quiero ganar- aparece detrás de Ash y lo abraza-.

Ash: Suéltame.

Alex: VOLVIIIII- trayendo a alguien de la pierna- Gracias por ayudarme Roy.

Roy: de nada, fue divertido correr de la policía y los bomberos.

Alex: sii, bueno creo que si tengo que quemar alguna otra cosa te llamo.

Roy: claro, adiós a todos.

Alex: Ya despierta idiota- golpeando al cuerpo (cadáver) de una persona.

?: Auch porque quemaste el edificio.

Alex: para traerte idiota.

?: Deja decirme idiota.

Alex: preséntate, si-fastidiada-.

?: Pues me llamo Patricio pero me dicen Patrick de cariño Y seré su 3er presentador.

Alex: bueno eso por hoy.

Sonic: envíenos reviews con retos a los dex holder.

Patrick: y también retos a los presentadores y si quieren aparecer con quien se llevarían mas con quien no y color de ropa y aspecto físico.

Todos: HASTA MUY PRONTO.

- (LINEA SEPARADORA BARATA)

Que les pareció

(?1) no sé el preciousmetalshipping es todo para mí.


End file.
